


This Is For You

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Ice Skating, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Ice skating is a safe pastime.





	This Is For You

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's kin stuff butttttt ya

Smooth movements, gliding across the ice. The chill here is crisp and welcome. The air is smooth, it does not hinder you.

Here, the world is simple. There is no show to put on, no one to entertain. This is for you, and that's okay. The world is smooth here, and though you always end up back where you started, you do not mind.

It's right where you wanted to be.

Lift off the ground, just for a moment. Close your eyes, spin, and feel weightless. Let the arms of the wind hold you safe, trust in them, and land on the ice again with a 'clack' that echoes in the empty space.

Hear the soft 'shush' of the skates as you come to a stop. Breathe.

Open your eyes and take it all back in, ground yourself again.

You are safe, and here, and real.

And it's all okay.


End file.
